Blue Moon
by piiyaya
Summary: Romance bloomed again, this time on the next generation. What if your rival in a girl's heart was your own father?  AzunoYunokixRyoumiTsuchiura
1. Chapter 1

This is.. I don't know. Very short intro. I don't own any of the characters... Please don't file a case for me..

* * *

><p>"Ryoumi, Azuno's here already!"<p>

"Coming, mother." A 15 year old Ryoumi Tsuchiura came down calmly, as if the staircase was the aisle and she's getting married.

"Ryoumi, why do you act like there's no one who waits for you? Move faster." That was her dad, sipping his coffee.

Moving more slowly than earlier, she got her bag and headed toward the front door. She bowed. "I'll be going now, Mother, Father."

She got on his car and waved at her mother. "Take care of yourself, Ryoumi!"

She sighed. "Don't worry, I will, Mother."

When the car was almost out of sight, Nami shouted again. "And don't forget to share your lunch with Yunoki-san! I prepared an extra!"

A 33 year old Ryoutaro came out of the door and hugged his wife from behind. "Are you sure she'll hear what did you just say?"

She reassures him by giving a faint but naughty smile. "She has super sensitive ears dear, and even if she didn't, I'm sure she will still share her lunch."

He held her hand. "Our little Yumie-chan is growing up now, ne?"

"Yes, she is."

* * *

><p>"Why are you so cold to them?" A cute 16 year old Yunoki Azuno asked, posing that not so famous smile he inherited from his father.<p>

"That's none of your business." She coldly replied.

He pouted. Unlike his father, he would rather be called cute than handsome. "Aw, Yumie-chan! You're so rude!"

Then the aura surrounding her changed. "I'm sorry, Azu-chan. I had a bad morning." She smiled.

He smiled back at her, glad that he's the only one who can see this true smile of her without any feelings of mischief. He's the only one who owns this smile of hers... **second to his father.**

**Because Tsuchiura Ryoumi likes his father more than him.**

"So, what caused your bad morning?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just.. bad vibes?"

"Okay." And he slumped back to his seat.

* * *

><p>"Turn your books to page 23..."<p>

He couldn't help but think of her. _Stop thinking of her, she isn't thinking about you._

'But what if she likes me back... but she's too afraid to say it?'

_'Yunoki Azuno, you're too stubborn. You want me to say it straight? **She daydreams about your father.**_**'**

'She does? You're sure?'

_'Maybe I wasn't that sure... but that's the most likely thing to happen.'_

"Mr. Yunoki, are you still here? It seems that you are physically present but mentally absent. May I have your attention?"

He blinked. _I over think things. _"Hai, sensei."

'Why does everything had to be so hard?'

_'What?'_

'You know... why can't it just be easy?'

_'...'_

'I just have to keep on pretending... pretending... and pretending_... _**just to keep my eyes from bawling out forever.**'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Ryoumi's class...<p>

She coughed.

"Tsuchiura-san, are you okay? Do you need something? Are you sick or what?"

_Geez. This teacher of mine... she's thinking too much. Gaahh. Why can't everyone else act normal?_

"No, sensei. I'm okay."

"That's fine. Now Yoshida-san, please read the paragraph on page 17..."

'Mother said if I cough out of the blue... someone might be thinking of me."

_'I'm patiently waiting for you...'_

'Where did that come from?'

...

"Azuno..."

* * *

><p>Now this is weird. haha, sorry. Azuno Yunoki is the son of Ayano Takashina and Azuma Yunoki while Ryoumi Tsuchiura is the daughter of Nami Amou and Ryoutaro Tsuchiura. <strong>I don't own them. REALLY.<strong>

PREVIEW:

"Yumie... do you know how it feels to **let go of someone whom you loved for a long time just for them to be happy**?"

"Now Azu-chan, never give up on anybody. Miracles happen every day."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters... Please don't file a case for me.. Thanks, read and review if you just like.

* * *

><p><em>Monday, Lunch time at the rooftop<br>_

"Yumie, why aren't you eating yet?"

No answer.

She's still staring at the space... staring at nothing.

"Yumie?" He waved his hand in front of her face. Yumie grabbed his hand to stop it, but still kept her emotionless expression. He saw that she was serious, so he got back to eating.

"Azu.. I don't know... but I suddenly missed the moon." she said, now facing him.

His eyes suddenly lost its spark it had a while ago. "Yeah... the moon shone brightly on that night, right?"

"No, not that! It's just... I don't know, really. It started on my fifteenth birthday... This feeling... it's like I'm craving to see the moon."

His face gained back its light aura. "The moon?"

"No. The sun. Do I always have to repeat my sentences?"

He laughed. She's always like that. Sarcastic, straightforward. But that's only her mask. The sweet, thoughtful, and caring Yumie-chan is just hiding under the face of Ryoumi. **But he loved them both.**

"Yumie... this coming festival... I'm chosen by my teacher to sing."

"Sing? You? Azu will sing? Are you kidding me? Haha!" She laughed sarcastically. "Are you planning to take out the whole building? Mom can't easily find a nearby school."

He frowned. He won't let any girl insult her... especially Yumie. He had to show he got everything and can surpass his own father. "Yumie, don't laugh like that. I already told sensei that you loved to sing."

"What the-"

"And you're performing next to me."

Her jaw dropped. "How can you do this to me?"

"Now that's what I call tricks backfired. Practice together?"

She gave up. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Yunoki residence, 4 p.m.<em>

"Azu, is your-"

"No, he's not here." He cut her sentence for he knew what she's going to say as he led her to his room.

The room was big but a plain one. It was filled with books, books, and lots of books. Yumie lied down on his bed.

"Imagine punching somebody then they turn into doors. Then you found out that's where all doors come from, and you got initiated on a club that makes doors. The stronger you punch, the harder the door. So there are like super strong murderers who punch people into Venetian doors and shit."

"What?" What's with her all of a sudden?

"Nothing."

He lied down with her. "So you're not angry with me anymore?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"I just decided to scalp you and burn your house to the ground."

He knew she was joking but he can't help to shiver. "Y-yumie, don't say things like that."

"Kidding. It's like you don't know me, Azu."

_It's like I don't know you, Yumie? Nah, that's absurd. I know all the things about you.. because..._

"So Azu, did you already know what song you're gonna perform?"

He already thought of a song that he mastered singing years ago, but he wanted the song to reach Yumie's heart. "Yes."

"What?"

"Hey daydreamer. By Someday Dream."

"Oh, lame title."

_Not until you see me sing it. _"Yeah, I know."

"I don't do singing. Can you give me an idea?"

"Do you how much it hurts to let go of someone you loved for a very long time just to make them happy?"

"No, Azu. But never give up on somebody. Miracles happen everyday. What's with the sudden question? Broken hearted, bro?"

_No, I ain't my heart isn't broken. It's just holding.. holding.. _"Kinda."

"Mm. **I just wanna say that if I'm that girl, I would never have left you**."

"What?"

"But **I'm not inlove with you.**" _Perhaps... am I?  
><em>

_I wanna cry, Yumie. I wanna scream. I want to fight. But all I can do is to smile and hide all the pain inside... _"I suggest that you sing songs by Taylor Swift."

"Taylor Swift... Youna said I looked like her, if my hair was this curly."

"Now... what song?"

"Enchanted."

"Enchanted?"

"Here comes stupidity again."

"Oh. Sorry."

Yumie suddenly **hugged** Azuno like a pillow. "You're so soft, I wish I had a pillow like you back home."

He faced the other direction so she can't see his reddened face. "O...okay..." He wanted to changed the topic. "D-do you want to buy a stuffed bear?"

"You're blushing! I knew it! You liked me, do you? The charisma of Ryoumi Tsuchiura... " she sighed.

...

He couldn't take it anymore. "Yes, I do!"

"What?"

"Why are you so vain, Yumie? All these years!"

"Now Azu, calm down. I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, yes. I knew you're too much focused on Father, that's why." He hit his head. "How stupid of me."

"Azu! Stop that nonsense!"

"Here we go again.. Even when we're close, and even though you've noticed my feelings... **you still act like you know nothing!**"

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, Yumie. I was just practicing my lines for our play in English. Sorry if I bothered your calm self.."<p>

She handed him a cup of ice cream. "Stop thinking about earlier. Here, eat. It will help you cool your nerves."

"Thank you. You're the best."

She sighed. "For hell's sake, I knew that already."

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm okay." **_Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?_**

"That's good."

"I'm just scared..."

"Scared of what? Performing onstage?"

_Scared because there's only one of you... _"Uh, yeah."

"We spend too much time wondering why we're not good enough, so that's normal. But remember Azu, practice makes perfect."

"You believe in that saying?"

"No. Because I'm already perfect even though I didn't practice yet."

"Yumie."

"What?"

"Can we go to your house?"

"To my house? There, magic happens everyday!" She said that accompanied with funny hand gestures.

"Really?"

"And by magic, I mean nothing."

* * *

><p>They walked to Yumie's house, even though it isn't a walking distance. But they saw Yumie's favorite restaurant of vegetable salads so they dropped by.<p>

A sexy waitress approached them and asked for their order, but it seems that she's only paying attention to Azuno. "What's a fine man doing here, huh?" She winked at him.

He's disgusted. "What else? We're here to eat."

But the waitress didn't give up, still determined to accomplish her plan: to seduce him. (-.-' geez) "Oh, okay! You're here to eat..." she turned to Yumie. "with a bitch?" She's confident to say that since she noticed that they weren't ordinary couples who came there to eat.

Azu, on the other hand, was pitying the girl. He knew Yumie won't let that incident pass.

"Calling me a bitch? **Hell yeah, I mastered BITCHIOLOGY and you're the main subject.** Now I order for two vegetable salads, and just give me plain water for the drink."

The waitress' expression now all mixed up. "This girl, she is-"

"**Bitch, I'm flawless. Now get back to work if you still want to have your job.**"

* * *

><p>I know Yumie's a little more bitchy than the usual.. O_O<p>

Now this is weird. haha, sorry. Azuno Yunoki is the son of Ayano Takashina and Azuma Yunoki while Ryoumi Tsuchiura is the daughter of Nami Amou and Ryoutaro Tsuchiura. **I don't own them. REALLY. And all the other characters mentioned.  
><strong>


End file.
